Heldenlied
by Sitqa
Summary: Die Brut hatte den Ritter bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt, sein Gesicht war nur noch eine bare rohe Masse von Fleisch und Blut. Seine Arme und Beine mehrmals gebrochen...zerstört wie der Rest des Körpers. Auch die Rüstung war schrecklich demoliert...
1. Chapter 1

**Vers eins**

**- du bist ein cousland -**

So schnell ich konnte war ich der Bitte meines Vaters nachgekommen, dennoch hatten

meine Pflichten mich doch länger beansprucht, als ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Zügigen Schrittes durchquerte ich die Gänge, um zur Haupthalle zu kommen, in der mein mittlerweile bestimmt aufgebrachter Erzeuger sehnsüchtig auf mich, seinen Jüngsten, wartete. Ich kam an einem Wachposten vorbei, der mich respektvoll grüßte. „Junger Lord Cousland."

Ich nickte.

„Ist mein Vater sehr wütend?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber.

„Es hält sich in Grenzen. Nichts, womit Ihr nicht fertig werdet, Mylord", meinte er grinsend.

„Tz..." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr müsst Euch ja auch nicht seinem Zorn stellen, Mann!"

Der Wachmann lachte leise. „Wo Ihr Recht habt, junger Herr, da habt Ihr Recht."

Ich wollte gerade die Türenaufstoßen, als mich der Soldat noch mal zurückrief: „Herr! Werdet Ihr mit dem Teyrn und Eurem Bruder auch gen Ostagar ziehen, um die Horde der Brut dort zu bekämpfen?", fragte er mich im Vertrauen.

Ich blieb stehen und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ostagar? Eine Schlacht? Davon ... wusste ich ja gar nichts!"

Der Soldat war ähnlich verblüfft wie ich. „Vor einigen Tagen kam der Befehl von König Cailan zum Marsch auf Ostagar. Hat ... man Euch nichts davon gesagt?"

Ich fühlte mich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und schüttelte benommen das Haupt. Ich verstand das nicht. Wie konnte er nur?

„Nein ... ich - ich höre das zum ersten Mal. Ohhh, ich reiße dem alten Mann seinen Schädel von den Schultern und dann werde ich meinen Bruder verprügeln! Wie konnten Sie mir das nur vorenthalten!", knurrte ich und wirbelte herum. Wütend drückte ich die Türen zur Halle auf und stieß eine unserer Wachen grob beiseite.

Ich entdeckte die kräftige Gestalt meines Vaters und dann ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht, das ich allerdings schon einige Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war ein alter Freund unserer Familie - Arl Rendon Howe. Mein gesunder Menschenverstand riet mir zwar gerade, den vorprogrammierten Streit mit meinem Vater auf später zu verschieben, wenn wir unter uns waren. Doch wie so oft im meinem Leben, ging mein Temperament mal wieder mit mir durch und erstickte die leisen Widersprüche meines Gewissens im Keim.

„Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen, Vater? Wenn du mit Fergus aufbrichst? Hat Mutter auch davon gewusst?", zischte ich.

Mein Vater zog die Stirn in Falten und funkelte mich an. „Vandien!", donnerte mein alter Herr.

Ich zuckte sogar tatsächlich zusammen, dann trat er auf mich zu.

„Was fällt dir ein hier so ein Theater aufzuführen und dann auch noch vor unseren Gästen", knirschte er bedrohlich leise.

Ich blickte wütend zur Seite. „Verzeiht, Herr ...", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Mein Vater seufzte tief und sehr schwer. „Rendon. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an

meinen jüngeren Sohn."

Der Mann mit der Hakennase nickte und sah mich dann an. Etwas betreten erwiderte ich seinen Blick.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an ihn. Die letzten fünf Jahre haben einen stattlichen

Jüngling aus deinem Sohn gemacht, Bryce. Es freut mich, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen, mein Junge."

Ich nickte. „Ganz meinerseits, Arl Howe."

Er lächelte milde. „Wie ich feststellen durfte, bist du immer noch ein heißblütiger Bursche. Die letzten paar Jahre haben dich also nicht abgekühlt, wie mir scheint. Aber auch dein

Ruf eilt dir voraus. Du bist wirklich sehr begabt, was deine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert angeht."

„Ihr seid zu gütig", antwortete ich brav.

„Na ja ... ich weiß ja nicht ...", meinte mein Vater.

Ich zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen und schämte mich plötzlich so sehr die Beherrschung verloren zu haben.

„Er muss noch viel lernen", setzte mein alter Herr noch nach.

Der Arl lachte erheitert und schlug meinem Vater freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Das müssen wir alle, werter Freund. Sei nicht so hart zu dem Burschen. Übrigens, meine Tochter Delilah hat nach dir gefragt, mein Junge. Vielleicht sollte ich sie das nächste Mal mitbringen."

Ich lächelte höflich. Die Leier also schon wieder!

„Eure Tochter ist etliche Jahre jünger als ich, Herr."

Er lachte und winkte ab. „Warte nur. In wenigen Jahren wird das Alter keinen Unterschied mehr machen und sie würde eine wunderbare Braut für dich abgeben."

Ich neigte leicht den Kopf. „Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Arl Howe. Ich habe nicht vor, mich

verheiraten zu lassen. Doch danke ich Euch für das Vertrauen, mir Eure Jüngste zur Braut

geben zu wollen."

Mein Vater murrte etwas. Meine Eltern wollten mich schon lange verheiraten, doch bisher hatte ich mich erfolgreich dagegen zur Wehr gesetzt.

„Siehst du, womit ich mich rumschlagen muss. Der Junge lässt sich nichts mehr sagen!", brummte mein Vater.

Howe lachte. „Lassen wir das. Ich glaube, dein Sohn findet das alles nicht mehr so besonders komisch."

_Danke Arl Howe, _dachte ich. Denn genau so war es auch.

„Warum hast du mir nichts von der Schlacht erzählt?", fragte ich meinen Vater.

„Weil es nicht nötig gewesen ist, denn du wirst nicht daran teilnehmen. Du wirst hier gebraucht."

„WAS? Warum? Ich will aber mitkämpfen! Warum nimmst du Fergus mit anstatt mich? Ich bin der bessere Soldat, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich! Außerdem ist er der ältere von uns beiden und demnach dein Erbe. Er hat nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld zu suchen. Also warum? Was soll ich hier?", rief ich aufgebracht.

Wieder sein ganz besonderes Seufzen. „Ja, alles, was du sagst, hat Hand und Fuß! Dennoch! Ich will, dass du hier bleibst und Highever verwaltest, während ich weg bin. Das ist eine schwere Aufgabe. Es wird wahrlich genug Arbeit auf deinen Schultern lasten, mein Sohn. Immerhin vertraue ich dir ein ganzes Reich an. Du bist erst achtzehn und es reicht schon, dass ich deinen Bruder dieser Gefahr aussetze. Deine Mutter ist so schon aufgebracht genug, das Fergus und ich in die Schlacht ziehen. Vandien, DU wirst in deinem Leben noch genug Schlachten schlagen. Also bitte..., tu mir

diesen Gefallen. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst, mein Junge." Er sah mir fest in die Augen und drückte meine Schultern.

Oh, wie ich es hasste, wenn er das tat. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er mich überreden konnte. Er brauchte nur sein komplettes Vertrauen in mich setzen und schon hatte er mich. Denn dann wollte ich ihn einfach nicht enttäuschen oder besser gesagt, dann durfte ich ihn einfach nicht enttäuschen.

Ich ließ die Schultern sacken und nickte. „Wie du wünscht, Vater. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, das verspreche ich dir."

„Das weiß ich. Und bevor ich es vergesse, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Er wird eine Weile unser Gast sein und ich möchte, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Schickt Duncan rein!", wies er einen der Wachen an. Dieser schlug sich mit der Faust gegen die Brust und nickte. „Jawohl, Mylord!"

Ein weiterer Mann trat nun in die Halle. Er hatte schwarzes im Nacken zusammengebundenes Haar und einen gepflegten Vollbart. Sein Gesicht war wettergegerbt und braun gebrannt, es hatte edle, markante Züge und als ich das Wappen auf seinem weißen Harnisch erkennte blickte ich ihn voller Ehrfurcht an. Es waren zwei stilierte Greife, die sich mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen gegeneinander aufbäumten und so fast wie Engelsflügel aussahen, wenn man nicht genauer hinblickte.

„Ein ... ein grauer Wächter? Vater? Was macht der hier?", stammelte ich.

„Bryce..., du hast nicht erwähnt ..., dass einer der Grauen dein Gast ist ...", entgegnete Howe, der genau so überrascht war wie ich.

„Na ja, er hat sich erst heute angemeldet. Warum? Ist das ein Problem für dich Randon?"

„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich war nur etwas überrascht, das ist alles."

Ich sah den Arl an. Bildete ich mir das nur ein ... oder wirkte er plötzlich etwas nervös. Er wurde etwas weiß um die Nase herum.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Arl? Ihr seid blass geworden."

„Aber ja! Danke für deine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nun mal kein junger Mann mehr, ich habe die Blüte meiner Jahre schon lange hinter mich gelassen. Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Grauer Wächter."

Der Neuankömmling nickte Howe nur knapp zu, bevor er sich an meinen Vater wandte..

„Schön wieder hier zu sein, Mylord. Es ist schon viele Jahre her, als ich das letzte Mal in Highever war. Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Teyrn Cousland."

Ich starrte den Krieger an und fing mich nur langsam.

„Was macht ein Grauer Wächter hier in Highever?", platzte ich dann heraus, zog aber sofort den Kopf ein, als mich der missbilligende Blick meines Vaters traf.

„Verzeiht, Lord Wächter!", meinte ich schnell.

„Euer jüngster Spross nehme ich an. Ein feuriger Bursche", stellte Duncan fest und musterte mich interessiert. „Wie heißt du, mein Junge?"

„Ähm ... Vandien, Herr!"

„Gut, Vandien. Ich bin auf der Suche nach frischem Blut für die Grauen Wächter."

„Jemand bestimmten?", fragte ich völlig aus dem Häuschen.

Der Wächter lachte und wollte gerade antworten, aber mein Vater kam ihm zuvor: „Ich habe ihm Ser Gilmore empfohlen und er wird ihn prüfen, bevor er sich den Truppen in Ostagar anschließt. Der junge Ritter ist ein guter Mann."

Ich nickte zustimmend. Das war wahr. Wieder sah mich der Wächter abschätzend an. „Allerdings muss ich anmerken ..., dass Euer Sohn hier ebenfalls ein guter Kandidat wäre, Teyrn Cousland."

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. „Ist das Euer Ernst, Lord Wächter?", rief ich aufgeregt.

Doch dann stellte sich mein Vater bestimmt vor mich und funkelte den Mann an. Wie konnte er nur? Das war respektlos! „Mit Verlaub, Duncan ... aber Ihr werdet nur mit Ser Gilmore Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Es sei denn, Ihr macht von Eurem Recht der Konskription Gebrauch, Grauer Wächter? Denn dann habe ich leider keine andere Wahl als ihn gehen zu lassen."

„Der Gedanke gefällt mir", meinte ich schnell.

„NEIN!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass mein Vater Fremden gegenüber laut wurde.

„Ich hoffe Ihr versteht das, Duncan, ... aber ich habe nicht so viele Kinder um sie alle in den Krieg zu schicken."

„Vater ...", flüsterte ich.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde nichts erzwingen, Lord Cousland."

Mein alter Herr nickte erleichtert und richtete das Wort an mich. „Vandien. Geh bitte zu deinem Bruder und sag ihm, dass er schon mal ohne mich nachOstagar aufbrechen muss, weil es Verzögerungen mit den Truppen gibt. Der Rest desHeeres wird dann mit dem Arl und mir morgen aufbrechen. Ach ja ..., vergiss nicht, dich von ihm zu verabschieden."

„Willst du mich etwa los werden? Ich wollte mich noch mit Duncan unterhalten."

Mein Vater seufzte leicht genervt und knirschte: „Tu zur Abwechslung mal das, was man

dir sagt, Junge! Für ein Gespräch mit Duncan hast du später noch genug Zeit!"

Oho! Nun hatte ich seine Geduld etwas überstrapaziert.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich geh ja schon!" Leise fluchend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Bruder. Kaum war ich aus der Halle getreten da kam Ser Gilmore auf mich zu und wirkte etwas

gehetzt. „Da seid Ihr ja endlich, Mylord."

„Ahm ... hallo. Ist was passiert, Ser Gilmore?"

Der junge Ritter verneinte. „Nicht wirklich. Eure Mutter hat mich geschickt. Ich fürchte, Euer Hund ist wieder in die Speisekammer eingebrochen und Nan ist außer sich. Sie droht damit Ihre Koffer zu packen und zu gehen."

„Unsinn! Nan ist schon hier im Schloss, seit ich noch ein Baby war und auch Fergus hat sie schon auf die Finger gehauen, als er klein war. Sie würde ums Verrecken nicht gehen. Sie lässt nur etwas Dampf ab."

Ser Gilmore lachte unsicher. „Das ... glaubt die Teyrna nicht, und solange Ihr das mit dem

Hund nicht geklärt habt, soll ich bei Euch bleiben. Ihr wisst selbst, dass ein Mabari nur auf seinen Herren hört. Um ehrlich zu sein beneide ich Euch um diesen wundervollen Hund. Nicht viele haben das Privileg, einen eigenen Mabari zu besitzen. Zu klug, um zu sprechen wie mein Vater immer sagt. Wollen wir dann?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal verfluchte ich diesen dummen Hund. Wegen ihmbekam ich ständig Ärger. „Ja, ja ... lasst uns gehen. Bevor der guten Nan noch Hörner wachsen."

„Sehr gut. Folgt einfach nur dem Hundegebell und den Schreien. Die alte Frau neigt dazu, Ihren Unmut lautstark im ganzen Schloss zu verbreiten."

„Was Ihr nicht sagt ...", grummelte ich und bereitete mich schon seelisch auf ein Donnerwetter vor.

Diese alte Frau war nur halb so groß wie ich und dennoch hatte ich Angst vor Ihr... Das durfte ich niemandem erzählen. Es war peinlich. Allerdings, wenn man Nan kannte, verstand man es auch. Bald waren wir bei der Küche angekommen und traten ein.

„Ihr! Ihr! Ihr! Ihr und Euer verdammter Köter! Schlachten sollte man dieses Monster!", keifte die alte Furie mich an. Ich wich etwas zurück.

„Schon gut, Nan! Ich werde mich sofort um ihn kümmern! Bitte verzeiht, dass er Euch belästigt hat", entgegnete ich kleinlaut und trat zur Tür der Speisekammer.

„Schafft ihn einfach weg!", keifte sie.

„Jawohl!"

Ich stieß die Tür auf und entdeckte den Unruhestifter. Seine kräftige, nussbraune Schnauze glitt dicht am Boden entlang und er trabte aufgeregtdie ganze Kammer ab. Ser Gilmore und ich sahen einander ratlos Ritter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie ist er nur hier reingekommen? Unfassbar", meinte der junge Mann kopfschüttelnd.

Das war eine wirklich gute Frage. Wie in Andrastes Namen hatte er das bewerkstelligt? Dieser verrückte Hund! Aber wirklich wundern durfte mich das auch nicht, er war ein Mabari und er war sehr klug. Das bedeutete natürlich, dass er sich schnell langweilte.

„Jeel!", rief ich ihn.

Sofort schnellte sein breiter, brauner Schädel hoch, seine Zunge hing ihm seitlich aus der Schnauze und sein ganzes Hinterteil wackelte, weil er so heftig wedelte. Dann fing er an zu bellen und sprang vor mir umher, er war unglaublich aufgeregt. Nun knurrte er tief in Richtung der Vorratssäcke. Aus der Richtung kam ein Geräusch.

„Habt ... Ihr das gehört?", fragte Ser Gilmore zögernd.

Ich nickte. „Ja ... habe ich."

Vorsichtig trat ich näher. Da schnellte mir etwas entgegen, groß und mit struppigen grauen Schmuddelfell. Eine Riesenratte. Sie kam nicht sehr weit. Jeel sprang Ihr entgegen und zermalmte sie mit seinen kräftigen Kiefern, dass die Knochen krachten. Plötzlich wimmelte es hier von dem katzengroßen Ungeziefer. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis wir ihnen habhaft wurden.

„Das war also der Grund, warum Euer Hund hier war. Er wollte die Speisekammer gar nicht plündern. Es waren diese grässlichen Biester, die ihn hergeführt haben."

„Die waren ganz schön groß. Ist das normal?"

„Ha! Wenn es die Bestien aus der Wildnis sind, dann eindeutig ja! Doch es gibt noch größere."

„Was? Ihr scherzt! Das ist ekelhaft!"

„Haha! Kein Scherz. Ich denke, das war's für mich. Der Hund ist wieder bei Euch und ich kann gehen. Sagt mir Herr..., stimmt es, dass ein Grauer Wächter im Schloss ist?"

Ich nickte.

„Was ... genau will er hier?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Ich grinste. „Er sucht nach neuen Rekruten."

„Hat er ... Namen genannt?"

Ich nickte und schrubbte meinem verrückten Hund über den kräftigen Rücken und wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen als der Ritter mir zuvor kam.

„Er ist wegen Euch hier, hab ich recht?"

Ich blinzelte ihn überrascht an. „Was? Haha! Wie kommt Ihr denn darauf? Was sollte er denn ausgerechnet von mir wollen?"

„Meint Ihr das ernst, Mylord? Er wäre dumm, wenn er Euer Talent nicht erkannt hätte! Ihr seid stark, mutig und kämpft besser als so manch ein Krieger der doppelt so alt ist wie Ihr!", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

Dass er so von mir dachte, hatte ich nicht gewusst und es ehrte mich, diese Worte aus dem Mund dieses Ritters zu hören. Doch dann schüttelte ich lächelnd den Kopf. Schließlich war ich tatsächlich nicht jener, den der Wächter ausgesucht hatte.

„Habt Dank. Aber nicht ich bin seine erste Wahl. Er will Euch prüfen, Ser Gilmore. Meine Glückwünsche!"

Das sonst so beherrschte Gesicht des jungen Ritters hellte auf. „Ist ... ist das wahr? Unglaublich! Das war schon ein Wunsch von mir, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war. Ihr entschuldigt mich! Ach ja ... behaltet das mit den Ratten für Euch, Mylord. Nan ist so schon aufgebracht genug." Und dann war er weg. Ich seufzte und musste feststellen ..., dass mich der Neid gepackt hatte. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt an Ser Gilmores Stelle zu sein. Doch ich saß hier fest und musste Teyrn spielen, während andere für unser Land

kämpften.

Ein leises frustriertes Knurrte drang aus meiner Kehle und mein Hund winselte leise, seine kleinen spitzen Ohren schnellten nach vorne. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Jeel hechelte zufrieden und drückte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen meine Beine und

dieser Hund wog etwa 180 Pfund.

„Schon gut. Lass uns zu Fergus gehen."

Der Mabari bellte glücklich und trabte voraus. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah im grinsend nach. So intelligent diese Rasse auch war, sie blieben dennoch Hunde und waren glücklich mit dem, was sie hatten. Dafür beneidete ich Jeel. Als ich beim Atrium angekommen war, entdeckte ich meine Mutter Eleanor und drei weitere Personen. Ich trat näher und erkannte Dairren, den Sohn von Lady Landra. Einer gute Freundin meiner Mutter. Er war so alt wie ich und strebte den Ritterschlag an. Letztes Jahr hatten wir bei einem Turnier gegeneinander gestritten. Er war ein durchaus fähiger Knappe, trotzdem hatte ich ihn besiegt. Neben ihm standen seine Mutter und eine bezaubernde Elfe. Ich war völlig fasziniert von Ihr und sie brachte mein Blut in Wallung.

„Wenn das mal nicht mein Jüngster ist. Wie ich sehe, hast du diesen grässlichen Hund bei dir. Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du das Chaos in der Küche unterbunden hast, mein Schatz?"

„Na ja. Nans Kopf ist in die Luft geflogen und mein Hund hat die Küchenhilfen gefressen. Aber sonst, doch! Ich denke, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist."

Meine Mutter lächelte und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wirklich? Na dann ist wenigstens einer von uns satt. Hat er denn etwas übrig gelassen, dass ich meinen Gästen anbieten kann? Erinnerst du dich noch an Lady Landra?"

„Sicher erinnere ich mich. Ihr habt versucht, mich auf dem letzten Frühlingdball meiner Mutter zu verführen, was wohl daran lag, dass Ihr betrunken gewesen seid."

Meine Mutter räusperte sich. „Hm ... nun ... ich bin wirklich stolz auf das Taktgefühl meines Sohnes, liebe Landra", maßregelte sie mich.

Die Lady räusperte sich verlegen und errötete etwas. „Nun ... es war ein sehr schöner Empfang, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", stimmte die Frau zu.

Dairren lachte leise. „Was nicht viel sein kann, liebe Mutter. Wir mussten dich zur Kutsche tragen. Aber es stimmt, das Fest war wundervoll. Besonders das Turnier, auch wenn ich gegen Euch verloren habe, Herr", meinte der junge Mann.

„Ihr habt Euch gut gegen mich gehalten, Dairren. Macht Euch nicht schlechter als Ihr seid, es war sehr knapp."

Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr seid zu gütig, Eure Lordschaft."

Dann schaltete sich die Lady wieder ein: „Schön Euch wiederzusehen, junger Lord Cousland. An meinen Sohn könnt Ihr Euch ja noch erinnern und diese junge Elfenfrau hier ist meine persönliche Kammerzofe Iona. Begrüße unseren jungen Lord, mein Kind."

Das Elfenmädchen verneigte sich schüchtern.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, junger Herr. Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört", grüßte die junge Frau höflich.

Ich lächelte und näherte mich Ihr ein wenig. „Und mir erst ...", raunte ich Ihr zu. Sie wurde etwas rot und lächelte schüchtern.

„Ich glaube, meine liebe Eleanor …, dass Iona ein Auge auf deinen Sohn geworfen hat."

Die Elfe sah Ihre Herrin erschrocken an und bekam noch mehr Farbe. „A-aber Mylady!"

„Landra! Ich bitte dich! Du bringst das arme Mädchen ja in Verlegenheit."

Ich lächelte der jungen Frau zu.

„Ich finde ... wir sollten uns mal unter vier Augen unterhalten", flüsterte ich Iona zu. Sie nickte.

Landra räusperte sich.

„Gut ... ich werde mich dann mal zurückziehen, meine liebe Eleanor. Wir sehen uns heute Abend zum Essen."

„Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen, falls Ihr mich braucht", verabschiedete sich Dairren. „Lord Cousland." Er nickte mir zu und ging.

„Ich ... werde mich auch dort aufhalten. Ich habe viele Geschichten gehört darüber, wie umfangreich die Bibliothek der Couslands ist", kam von der Elfin.

So machten sich unsere Gäste davon und verteilten sich im Schloss, ich derweilen blieb alleine mit meiner Mutter zurück. Dann sah ich sie an. „Warum muss ich hier bleiben während Vater und Fergus in die Schlacht ziehen?", fragte ich sie dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil dein Vater dich nun mal hier braucht und ich muss gestehen, es stört mich in keiner Weise, dass er sich so entschieden hat. Mein kleiner Liebling hat nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld zu suchen."

„Das ist nicht fair! Warum verlangt Ihr von mir, dass ich hier im Schloss bleiben soll? Fergus hat Familie. Er ist der rechtmäßige Erbe. Und ICH bin kein kleiner Junge mehr!"

Sie kam auf mich zu und streichelte mir über die Wange, dann lächelte sie sanft und seufzte: „Stimmt. Ich habe nur mal nicht hingesehen und aus meinem kleinen Schatz ist ein wunderbarer junger Mann geworden. Glaub mir, ich kann verstehen, dass dir die Tatsache nicht gefällt, aber wir müssen öfter mal Dinge tun, die uns nicht gefallen. Und dein Vater vertraut auf dich, genau wie ich. Du wolltest bestimmt zu deinem Bruder, oder? Er ist bei Oriana und Oren in seinen Gemächern."

Sie lächelte.

„Ich habe schon verstanden... Du hast bestimmt noch viel zu tun bis zum abendlichen Empfang heute. Dir die Nase pudern, ein Bad in Rosenwasser nehmen, Kleider aussuchen und die dazu passenden Schuhe, nicht wahr?"

„Mach, das du zu deinem Bruder kommst, du Frechdachs!", rief sie halbernst. Ich lachte und machte mich auf den Weg. Allerdings wollte ich zuerst in die Bibliothek.

„Vandien!", rief meine Mutter mir nach.

Ich drehte mich fragend zu Ihr um. „Hm?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr lieb habe, oder?"

„Ich dich auch."

Nicht lange danach war ich schon in der Bibliothek und entdeckte Iona an einem der Regale.

Ich beobachtete sie einen Moment. Sie war wirklich sehr schön. Silbernes Haar und Haut so weiß wie Porzellan und auch der Rest Ihres Körper war durchaus einen zweiten…, näheren Blick wert.

Jeel trabte zu Ihr und bellte kurz auf. Sie erschrak etwas und lachte dann leise, als er sie fröhlich anhechelte und wild wedelte, dann sah sie auf und Ihr schöner, tiefgrüner Blick nahm mich gefangen.

„Ihr habt wirklich einen wundervollen Hund, Lord Cousland. Es heißt, Mabaris seien hochintelligent und sie sind wirklich sehr schön", meinte die junge Frau und streichelte den Hund.

„Nicht zu vergessen Ihre Verfressenheit und der Gestank erst", antwortete ich und erntete ein missbilligendes Knurren meines vierbeinigen Gefährten.

„Seht Ihr, Iona! Genau das habe ich gemeint! Sie sind klüger als gut für sie ist."

Sie kicherte und erhob sich. Trotzdem war sie noch so klein und zierlich, ich hatte das Gefühl sie zu zerbrechen nur, wenn ich sie berührte. Sie ging mir nur bis zur Schulter, doch das war typisch für das filigrane Elfenvolk. Die Männer der Elfen wurden auch nicht viel größer.

„Erzählt mir etwas von Euch, Iona? Wie lange seit Ihr schon in Lady Landras Diensten?"

Sie setze sich auf den Tisch und sah dann zu mir auf. Mich überkam plötzlich der Drang Ihre vollen Lippen zu küssen. Doch ich riss mich zusammen. Das sah mir sonst nicht ähnlich. Auch wenn ich weiblicher Gesellschaft noch nie abgeneigt gewesen war und jede Gelegenheit, die sich mir bot

nutzte, so ging ich die Sache weniger offensichtlich an.

„Meine Familie dient Ihr schon seid sehr langer Zeit. Sie ist wirklich sehr gut zu Ihren elfischen Dienern und ich hoffe, dass meine Tochter ebenfalls mal das Glück haben wird in diesem Haushalt zu arbeiten."

Nun war ich aber überrascht. Sie war noch so jung, nur wenige Jahre älter als ich und dennoch war sie bereits Mutter.

„Was denn! Ihr habt eine Tochter?"

„Oh ... ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen, bitte verzeiht", meinte sie schnell.

„Nicht doch! Bitte erzählt mir von Ihr. Sie hat bestimmt die schönen Augen Ihrer Mutter."

Sie wich verlegen meinem Blick aus. „Das ... hat sie wirklich. Viele sagen, dass sie mir sehr ähnlich sieht, nur ich scheine auch Ihren Vater in Ihr zu erkennen. Sie ist ein aufgewecktes kleines Mädchen, immer fröhlich und neugierig. Sie fragt jedem Löcher in den Bauch."

Ich lachte. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, mein Neffe ist da nicht anders. Wünscht Ihr Euch nicht mehr für Eure Tochter, Iona?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich habe es weit gebracht und will mein Glück nicht herausfordern. Lady Landra ist eine wirklich gute und gütige Frau und ich arbeite gerne für sie. Die elfischen Diener in Ihrem Haushalt führen ein sehr gutes Leben und sie werden von unserer Herrin respektiert. Ich hörte, dass die Couslands es genau so handhaben und das spiegelt Euer Haushalt wieder. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der Rest des... Adels sich ein Beispiel daran nimmt."

Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem etwas bitteren Lächeln. „Damit meint Ihr wohl im allgemeinen Menschen und Ihr habt recht damit."

„Nein ... so war das nicht gemeint. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass nicht alle Menschen schlecht sind und uns Elfen wirklich sehr schätzen. Diese Differenzen zwischen unseren Völkern dauern in meinen Augen schon viel zu lange. Es ist alles... ewig her...", meinte sie.

„Dennoch wird sich erst etwas ändern, wenn die Menschen sich ändern... Das ist leider eine bittere Tatsache. Findet Ihr dennoch gefallen an menschlichen Männern?"

„Durchaus. Und Ihr an elfischen Frauen?"

„Ihr Iona ... gefallt mir wirklich sehr. Wartet zu Hause jemand auf Euch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mehr. Mein Mann ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben. An der Schwindsucht."

„Das tut mir Leid, Iona. Wirklich."

Sie zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. „Es ist, wie es ist. Ich mache das Beste daraus und ich habe ja noch meine Tochter. Eigentlich habe ich für so was auch gar keine Zeit."

„Trotzdem hört sich das sehr einsam an. Sehnt Ihr Euch nicht manchmal nach Zweisamkeit?"

„Doch, allerdings hat sich bis jetzt nie etwas Derartiges ergeben."

Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt, das war für mich ein eindeutiges Zeichen und diesen stummen Wunsch wollte ich Ihr erfüllen, sie hatte mich wirklich bezaubert."

„Iona? Ich finde ... wir sollten uns etwas näher kennen lernen."

Sie lachte leise. „Tun wir das nicht gerade?"

„Ich dachte da an ein etwas ... innigeres Kennenlernen. In meiner Kammer. Heute Nacht", raunte ich Ihr zu und hauchte Ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand.

Ihre Augen leuchteten etwas auf. „Oh. Ach so ... ich verstehe. Dann werde ich heute Nacht an die Tür eurer Kammer klopfen, wenn alle zu Bett gegangen sind, wenn es dem jungen Lord genehm ist."

„Es ist ihm sogar sehr genehm und bitte, nenn mich Vandien."

Sie nickte und glitt vom Tisch.

„Dann sehen wir uns später."

„Ich freu mich drauf", bestätigte ich und sah ihr nach um kurz darauf ebenfalls die Bibliothek zu verlassen, damit ich Fergus endlich Vaters Nachricht überbringen und mich von ihm verabschieden konnte.

Mein Bruder, seine Familie und ich teilten uns einen Flügel im oberen Stockwerk, während unsere Eltern einen eigenen hatten. Die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen stand offen und ich erwischte ihn gerade dabei, wie er sich von seiner Frau verabschiedete und das ziemlich na ja - leidenschaftlich. Und das, wo mein Neffe doch direkt daneben stand. Dieser verdrehte schon die Augen. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen und sah den Turteltauben noch einen Moment dabei zu. Fergus und Oriana waren seid acht Jahren glücklich miteinander verheiratet und auch jetzt noch bis über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt. Laut meinem großen Bruder war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Na, wenn er meinte. Dennoch, irgendwie beneidete ich ihn dafür, aber auch wieder nicht. Allein die

Vorstellung, mich zu binden, behagte mir nicht und Tag für Tag neben derselben Frau aufzuwachen ... schon gar nicht. Ich war ein Freigeist. In der Liebe wie auch im Leben.

„Soll ich lieber wieder gehen?" Drei Gesichter hoben sich in meine Richtung.

„Aah. Da ist ja mein kleiner Bruder. Nein, nein! Komm nur her!", rief Fergus.

Mein Bruder lachte und winkte mich heran. Nun legte er mir den Arm um die Schulter.

„Ist mein Ernst. Ich komme wieder, wenn ihr mit dieser Gefühlsduselei fertig seid."

Er sah mich an und grinste kopfschüttelnd. „Warte nur, wenn du mal eine Frau hast. Dann

unterhalten wir uns noch mal, kleiner Bruder."

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. „Danke. Aber ich bevorzuge lieber meine Freiheit."

Fergus seufzte und patschte mir mit seiner Bärenpranke auf den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte er gerade sehr viel von unserem Vater an sich. „Ja, ja. Mein wilder kleiner Bruder gehört nur sich selbst", entgegnete er.

„Lass den Unsinn!", brummte ich und fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch das dunkle Haar.

Es fiel mir schwer, mich von ihm zu verabschieden. „Du wirst mir fehlen, Fergus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Vater und dich nach Ostagar begleiten."

„Und ich wünschte, du könntest mitkommen. Unsere alten Herren habe viel miteinander gestritten. Ich glaube, das Vater dich zuerst auch mitnehmen wollte. Die Schlacht könnte anstrengend werden ohne dich, Bruderherz. Deine Schwerter an meiner Seite werden mir fehlen. Aber ich weiß, dass du deine Sache hier ausgezeichnet meistern wirst, die Leute lieben dich. In diesen Dingen bist du besser als ich", sagte mein Bruder und legte mir seine Hand in den Nacken.

„Der Teyrn würde niemals seine beiden Söhne so einer Gefahr aussetzen, es ist ihm schon

schwer genug gefallen, sich dazu zu entscheiden, einen mit in die Schlacht zu nehmen!", pflichtete Oriana bei.

Fergus seufzte. „Jetzt hör schon auf damit, meine Liebste! Du machst unserem Sohn Angst. Es läuft gut für unsere Streitmächte in Ostagar, die letzten Auseinandersetzungen haben wir ganz klar zu unseren Gunsten entschieden. Pass auf, in zwei Monaten werden wir wieder zurück in Highever sein. Also hab Mut", meinte er und sah sie zuversichtlich lächelnd und fuhr an mich gewandt fort: „Van. Pass auf alle auf, ja?"

„Verlass dich auf mich. Und nun mach dich vom Acker und komm in einem ganzen Stück heim."

„Du willst doch nicht aufbrechen, bevor wir uns von dir verabschiedet haben, oder mein Sohn?"

Unsere Eltern traten eben ein und gesellten sich zu uns. Mutter lächelte traurig und streichelte Fergus über die Wange. Er erwiderte die Geste und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das würde ich niemals tun, Mutter."

Ich sah, wie schwer ihr das fiel und mir wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, wie sehr sie das mitnahm. Sie war an sich eine sehr starke Frau, stolz und mit dem Bogen eine Meisterschützin. Aber wen wunderte das? Unsere Eltern hatten sich im Krieg gegen Orlai kennen gelernt und sie hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft. Sie war eine starke Frau.

„Bitte passt aufeinander auf und kommt heil zurück zu mir, hörst du Fergus."

„Versprochen."

Ich hatte mich etwas zurückgezogen und beobachtete meine Familie für einen Moment. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Züge, solche Momente wärmten mir das Herz. Da zupfte mein kleiner Neffe Oren an meinem Ärmel und sah zu mir hoch. Er war erst sechs. Ich hob ihn hoch.

„Onkel? Bringst du mir bei mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen? Dann kann ich meinem Papa helfen. Keine dunkle Brut wird uns dann besiegen können!", rief der kleine Junge.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Nenn mich nicht so ...", meinte ich peinlich berührt.

Er sah mich fragend an. „Warum nicht? Du bist doch aber mein Onkel. Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen?"

Mein Bruder lachte mich aus. Ich schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, was ihn noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Weil dein Onkel sich dann zu alt fühlt", kam es von Oriana.

„Er ist doch aber auch alt, aber nicht so alt wie du, Mama."

Ich räusperte mich um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. _Tja - Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund_, dachte ich im Stillen, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht so alt war, sogar drei Jahre jünger als mein Bruder.

„Das ist DEIN Einfluss Fergus!", meinte sie abschätzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„W - was? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!"

Ich grinste und setzte meinen Neffen wieder ab und fuhr ihm durch das dunkelbraune, wirre Haar. Mir fiel mal wieder auf, wie sehr er meinem Bruder ähnelte. Dann legte mir Vater den Arm um die Schultern und drückte mich an sich.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen, mein Junge. Dein Tag wird morgen sehr früh beginnen und das wird anstrengend."

„Kommst du klar, Vater? Kann ich dich wirklich nicht doch noch überreden mich mit zu nehmen? Wer passt denn auf Euch auf? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache..."

Er packte mich bei den Schultern und sah mir fest in die Augen. „Ich auch nicht, mein Sohn. Doch hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen! Ich bin ein Cousland und du bist auch ein Cousland. Wenn der König ruft, dann folgen wir ihm wohin auch immer. Ein Cousland tut stets seine Pflicht. Das darfst du niemals vergessen, Vandien mein Junge."

Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah mich eindringlich an. Er lächelte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Sohn."

Ich versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, doch komischerweise ließ sich dieses ungute Gefühl einfach nicht abschalten, das in mir aufkam.

„Gute Nacht", meinte ich dann und wollte gehen.

„Na, kleiner Bruder. Musst du wieder früh zu Bett?"

Ich fing an zu grinsen und drehte mich zu Fergus um. „Das ist nicht so schlimm. Da wartet jemand auf mich."

„Was? Ha! Du gerissener Fuchs! Bestimmt das Elfenmädchen aus Lady Landras Gefolge. Wag es ja nicht, das zu bestreiten."

Ich hob zum Abschied die Hand, während ich ging.

„Viel Spaß dabei, draußen zu schlafen! In der Kälte!", rief ich und wollte dann endgültig gehen.

„Vandien!"

Ich drehte mich noch mal fragend zu meinem Bruder um.

„Sei noch da, wenn ich zurückkomme, Bruder. Du wirst mir fehlen."

Fergus und ich standen uns schon immer sehr nahe, so nah, wie sich Brüder nur stehen konnten. Was bei adligen Familien mit zwei Söhnen nicht immer selbstverständlich war. Es gab immer eine gewisse Konkurrenz zwischen den Geschwistern. Doch bei ihm und mir war das nie so gewesen. „Natürlich. Lass du dich lieber nicht umbringen und pass auf Vater auf." Mit diesen Worten ging ich endgültig.

Vers eins, ende


	2. Chapter 2

**Vers zwei**

**- verrat -**

Ich wurde von Jeels Bellen geweckt und setzte mich auf. Iona rührte sich neben mir und suchte fragend meinen Blick. Besorgt legte sie mir die Hände auf die Schultern. „Was ist mit ihm? Dein Hund ist ja völlig außer sich", hauchte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stand dann auf. Mein vierbeiniger Freund schritt wütend knurrend vor der Tür auf und ab, dann bellte er wieder.

„Ich werde ihn in den Wohnraum bringen. Ist schon gut, mein Junge. Was immer da war, es ist weg."

Doch er ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Sein Knurren wurde sogar bösartiger und tiefer. Mittlerweile hatten sich seine kurzen Nackenhaare bürstenartig aufgestellt. Sein Verhalten gefiel mir immer weniger.

„Vielleicht ist ja etwas geschehen?", sinnierte ich leise.

„Mir war vorhin, als hätte ich einen Schrei gehört, doch jetzt ist alles ruhig. Ich werde mal nachschauen", meinte sagte sie.

Bevor ich sie zurückhalten konnte, öffnete sie schon die Tür und nur wenig später ragten drei Pfeilschäfte aus ihrer Brust und sie sank tot zu Boden.

„Nein! Iona!"

Lange konnte ich mich meinem Entsetzen nicht hingeben, denn ich musste mich nun darum kümmern, selbst am Leben zu bleiben. Ein Soldat stürmte mit gezogenem Schwert auf mich ein. Ich taumelte zurück und wäre fast gestürzt. Doch Jeel warf sich gegen den Krieger und riss ihn zu Boden. Ich hechtete zur Seite und bekam meine Schwerter zu fassen. Keinen Moment zu spät. Zwei weitere Soldaten drangen vor und ein Pfeil schnitt nur wenig um Haaresbreite an meinem Ohr vorbei.

„Jeel! Greif dir den verfluchten Schützen!", wies ich meinen Hund an.

Knurrend stürzte er sich auf den Bogenschützen und zerfetzte ihn. Derweilen kümmerte ich mich um die beiden Nahkämpfer, was nicht unpassender hätte sein können - ganz ohne einen Fetzen Stoff am Leib! Ich hatte nichts, was mich von den Angriffen schützte.

Nur mit Mühe war den beiden beizukommen, das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es sich um ausgebildete Soldaten handelte. Den Streich des einen wehrte ich ab und trat ihm gegen den Brustkorb. Im nächsten Moment fuhr ich herum und versenkte eines der Kurzschwerter von oben direkt in die Halsbeuge meines Angreifers, sodass er zusammenbrach.

Als ich mich dem anderen zuwenden wollte, hob dieser gerade zu einem gewaltigen Schlag an und die Klinge sauste auf mich nieder. Da schnellte ein Pfeil heran und durchstieß den Schädel des Mannes. Der Kerl ging sofort zu Boden. Ich blickte hinter mich und erkannte meine Mutter mit schussbereitem Langbogen.

Sie lief mir in die Arme, dann nahm sie mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und blickte mich besorgt an.

„Bist du verletzt mein Schatz?", fragte sie.

Ich schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

„Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen, Mutter. Diese Bastarde haben Iona getötet!", knurrte ich und ballte die Fäuste.

„WAS! Das Elfenmädchen! Warum? Das ist ja entsetzlich! Trotzdem ... dem Erbauer sei Dank! Du bist unverletzt", seufzte sie und ihre Stirn sank erleichtert an meine Brust.

„Hast du ihre Schilder gesehen? Das sind alles Howes Männer! Ich verstehe das nicht!", rief sie.

Ich war so von mir selbst enttäuscht, sie nicht beschützt zu haben, dass ich am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Sie hatte mir vertraut und ich hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Das ist doch vollkommen klar! Der Arl hat uns verraten! Das hat er alles von Anfang an geplant. Die Verspätung seiner Truppen und alles andere. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass Vater Fergus vorausschicken würde, und hat die Situation ausgenutzt. Gerade jetzt, wo wir am schwächsten sind, schlägt er zu! Dieser verfluchte Verräter!", zischte ich.

„Was? Aber warum hat er das getan? Hast du deinen Vater gesehen? Er kam nicht zu Bett", meinte meine Mutter etwas panisch.

„DAS ist eine gute Frage... Nein, ich war die ganze Zeit in meiner Kammer. Aber vielleicht ist er mit Arl Howe aufgeblieben? Wir sollten noch nach Oriana und Oren sehen."

Sie sah mich erschrocken an.

„Beim Erbauer! Du hast recht! Was wenn sie vor uns da waren ...?", flüsterte sie entsetzt.

„Daran will ich jetzt nicht denken. Lass uns gehen."

Ich schlüpfte in meine Lederrüstung und sofort machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Wohnbereich meines Bruders und seiner Familie. Je näher wir kamen desto enger wurde mir das Herz.

Als ich sah, das die Tür offen stand und bekam furchtbare Angst vor dem, was mich dort erwarten würde.

Mit gezogener Klinge schlich ich näher. Meine Mutter spannte ihren Bogen. Jeel knurrte leise und schritt angriffsbereit auf die Tür zu. Allerdings war alle Vorsicht völlig umsonst. Das Grauen erwartete uns, als ich in die Räumlichkeiten von meinem Bruder trat. Im Wohnraum lagen genau drei Leichen auf dem blutbesudelten Steinboden.

Oriana, Oren und einer unserer Wachen. Sie wurden bestialisch dahingemetzelt. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich war völlig entsetzt und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Meiner Mutter ging es ähnlich.

„NEIN! Mein armer kleiner Oren. Wer metzelt Unschuldige nieder? Oh armer Fergus! Sie nehmen nicht mal Geiseln, sie wollen uns alle töten! Lass uns gehen, ich will das nicht sehen!", schluchzte sie.

Ich zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte Howe das nur tun! Er hatte gemeinsam mit meinem Vater gegen die Invasoren aus Orlai gekämpft! Sie waren Waffenbrüder und … Freunde gewesen! Dieser Mann hatte mich auf den Armen gehalten, als ich noch klein gewesen war. Ich hatte mit seinen Kindern gespielt und nun das! Was war in ihn gefahren? Mein Hass auf diesen verdammten Bastard wuchs ins Unermessliche.

„Dafür wird er bezahlen ...", grollte ich, ballte dabei vor Wut bebend die Fäuste und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Meine Mutter hielt mich bestimmt zurück und sah mich eindringlich an. „Was hast du jetzt bitte vor, Vandien?"

„Ich werde mir Howes Kopf holen! Was denkst du denn?", knurrte ich und riss mich wütend von ihr los.

Erneut packte sie meinen Arm. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie sehr sie am ganzen Leib zitterte ... aus was für Gründen auch immer. Viele kamen in Frage. Doch ich vermutete, dass es die Angst, um meinen Vater war.

„Bitte sei kein Dummkopf, mein Sohn! Was kannst du schon gegen Rendon und all seine Mannen alleine ausrichten? Du bist kein Schwächling und deine Klingen führst du wie kein anderer, aber selbst du kannst es nicht gegen sämtlich Männer von Howe aufnehmen."

Meine Züge verhärteten sich. Wieder dieses Gefühl der … Hilflosigkeit. Wie vorhin bei Iona.

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun können, Mutter! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach davon kommen lassen! Er muss zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden!", erwiderte ich fast schon verzweifelt.

„Bleib am Leben! Fliehe von hier und deine Zeit wird kommen! Hab Geduld, mein Schatz. Als erstes müssen wir deinen Vater finden und dann verlassen wir diesen Ort. Gemeinsam. Er wartet bestimmt beim Gesindeeingang auf uns. Von dort können wir das Schloss ungesehen verlassen."

Ich nickte.

Natürlich hatte meine kluge Mutter recht mit allem, was sie sagte. Überleben war wichtig, meinen Vater zu finden noch wichtiger, also musste meine Rache warten. Auch wenn es mir in meinem momentan überhitzten Gemütszustand wirklich sehr schwer fiel, die Segel zu streichen und wie ein Feigling zu fliehen. Ich holte tief Luft und gab schließlich widerwillig nach: „Lass uns gehen."

Wir liefen in Richtung Empfangshalle. Der eigentlich Weg zur Küche und dem Dienstbotengang war von brennenden Trümmern versperrt, also mussten wir den Umweg in Kauf nehmen. Unterwegs lief uns ein Diener entgegen. Voller Angst und panisch um sein Leben laufend.

„Wir werden angegriffen, Herr! Wir müssen fliehen!", jammerte er.

„Feigling! Bleibt und kämpft!", herrschte ich ihn an und tatsächlich blieb er stehen und rang um Fassung.

„J - jawohl, Herr!", stammelte er und schloss sich uns eher unfreiwillig an.

Schon kamen uns weitere feindliche Soldaten waffenschwingend entgegen und verwickelten uns in einen wilden Kampf. Ich blockte einen Klingenstreich des Howe-Soldaten, wuchtete ihn zurück, was den Mann zum Taumeln brachte. Dann rammte ich ihm die Schneide bis zum Heft in den Leib. In einer Drehung schlug ich dem Nächsten den Kopf von den Schultern.

Ein Dritter griff mich an und das auch noch von hinten. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, um den Schlag aufzuhalten, doch mein treuer Hund erledigte das in Sekunden. Knurrend stürmte Jeel auf meinen Angreifer zu, riss ihn mit seinen knapp 180 Pfund Lebensgewicht zu Boden und zerfleischte ihn.

So kämpften wir uns weiter, bis meine Mutter mich abermals zurückhielt und ausrief:

„Vandien! Warte bitte einen Augenblick. Bevor wir weiter gehen, müssen wir noch schnell zur Schatzkammer!"

Ich drehte mich ungläubig um. „Was …! JETZT! Meinst du das etwa ernst?"

Ihr Gesicht konnte ernster nicht sein. Todernst. „Es ist wichtig. Wir müssen das Familienschwert und den dazu gehörigen Schild unbedingt mitnehmen. Diese Dinge dürfen Randon einfach nicht in seine verlogenen Hände fallen!"

Sie hatte Recht!

„Dann los!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir waren dort. Meine Mutter reichte mir den Schlüssel und ich sperrte auf. Schnell erspähte wir den Ständer meines Vaters Rüstung und neben ihr lagen präsentiert besagtes Schwert und Schild. Unser Familienschatz. Damit waren die Cousland seid jeher in die Schlacht gezogen und siegreich heimgekehrt.

Als Helden Fereldens.

Der Empfangssaal war nicht weit entfernt und als wir eintraten stolperten wir in einen Kampf zwischen Ser Gilmore, einigen unserer Ritter und den Kriegern des feindlichen Hauses. Diesmal war sogar eine Magierin bei ihnen. Auf diese stürzte ich mich sogleich, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam irgendwelche Heilzauber zu wirken.

Sie entdeckte mich und sprach einen Fluch, doch wiedermal war Jeel mir ein wunderbarer Waffenbruder und verbiss sich in ihrem Arm. Sie schrie auf und ich stach zu, lautlos sackte sie zusammen und ich konnte mich meinem nächsten Gegner widmen.

Diese Auseinandersetzung entschieden wir für uns und konnten endlich einen Augenblick verschnaufen. Ser Gilmore kam sofort auf uns zugelaufen, wies währenddessen seine Männer an das Haupttor zu verbarrikadieren.

„Dem Erbauer sei Dank! Euch geht es gut! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte die Soldaten währen bereits zu Euch durchgebrochen! Seid ihr verletzt?"

Ich wischte seine Besorgnis mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Sie SIND zu uns durchgebrochen! Sie haben Oriana und Oren wie Vieh niedergemetzelt! Habt Ihr meinen Vater gesehen?"

„Bei Andraste! Das ist ja furchtbar! Diese Bastarde! Ja, Herr! Er war allerdings schwer verletzt. Der Graue Wächter hat ihn hergebracht, doch er wollte euch unbedingt suchen. Er muss beim Gesindeeingang auf euch warten. Flieht, solange wir Howes verräterische Rotte noch aufhalten können. Wir werden nicht mehr lange standhalten und dann müsst ihr fort sein! Lebt wohl!", rief der Ritter und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Ser Gilmore!"

Er sah fragend zu mir zurück.

„Möge der Erbauer über Euch wachen!", sprach ich rasch aus.

Der junge Mann nickte. „Möge er über und alle wachen. Es war mir eine Ehre den Couslands zu dienen."

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er endgültig herum, um seine Männer zu unterstützen. Sekundenlang blickte ich auf seinen Rücken und erinnerte mich daran, wie oft wir gegeneinander gestritten hatten. Wie wir miteinander gelacht und getrunken hatten. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass ich diesen jungen Ritter sah.

Ich packte meine Mutter und zog sie mit. Wir durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren!

Eben lief ich an der Leiche des Dieners vorbei, der uns bis hierher begleitet hatte und eine Woge der Bitterkeit und Trauer übermannte mich. Es war meine Schuld, dass er nun hier in seinem eigenen Blut lag. Hätte ich ihn doch bloß gehen lassen! Aber für Reue war es zu spät.

Es kam noch zu der einen oder anderen Auseinandersetzung, allerdings waren diese nicht der Rede wert und schnell hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht. Meine Mutter und ich stolperten in die Speisekammer, wo der Gesindeeingang war und erstarrten entsetzt in der Bewegung, als wir meinen Vater sahen. Es hatte ihn wirklich schlimm erwischt.

„Bryce!"

„Vater!"

Schnell hasteten wir zu ihm und meine Mutter warf sich sofort neben ihm auf die Knie.

„Da ... seid ihr ja endlich ...!", stammelte er und erbrach hustend einen Schwall Blut.

„Was ist bloß geschehen?", raunte meine Mutter ihm mit zitternder Stimme zu.

Mein Vater stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, bevor er antwortete. Das Reden kostete ihn sehr viel Kraft.

„Ich ... plötzlich war ich ... von Howes … Soldaten ... umzingelt. Sie ... sie ... hätten mich ... fast umgebracht. Doch Duncan ... er ... kam zur ... rechten Zeit!"

„Komm Vater. Wir müssen dich hier raus schaffen und zwar schnell! Ser Gilmore wird sie nicht mehr lange aufhalten können."

Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Nein! Lasst mich hier zurück! O - ohne mich ... habt ihr eine bessere Chance ... zu fliehen!", flüsterte er und stöhnte qualvoll auf.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du wirst das schon schaffen! Notfalls werde ich dich tragen!", knurrte ich bestimmt.

„D - dann ... passt auf ... das ihr nichts ... von mir verliert!"

Ich sah ihn fassungslos an. Wie konnte mein dummer Vater in dieser Situation auch noch dumme Witze reißen! Das machte meine Mutter ihm auch gleich noch klar.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Bryce!", fuhr sie ihn erbost an.

Ich hockte mich hin und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter, doch als ich ihm aufhelfen wollte schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf und hustete wieder Blut. Sofort legte ich ihn ab.

„Es ... es geht nicht ... ich ... kann einfach nicht mehr ... flieht ohne mich! Noch ... ist Zeit!"

„Ich fürchte der Teyrn hat recht."

Meine Eltern und ich blickten auf, als die bekannte Stimme ertönte und Duncan zu uns kam. Blutbefleckt steckte er gerade sein Schwert zurück und kniete sich mit zu uns.

„Duncan? Ihr seid noch da? Habt Dank, dass Ihr meinen Vater beschützt habt."

„Glaubt Ihr ernsthaft ich würde Euch Eurem Schicksal überlassen? Doch ich fürchte Euer Dank kommt etwas verfrüht, es ist noch nicht vorbei ...", sagte der Mann.

„Duncan! Ich weiß ... das Ihr mir nichts schuldig seid... Aber … ich flehe Euch an ... nehmt meine Frau ... und meinen Jungen mit ...! Helft Ihnen ... bei der Flucht ...!"

Ich sah meinen Vater entsetzt an und begehrte sofort auf:

„Was? Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Vater! Ich werde hier nicht ohne dich weggehen!"

„Ich werde tun, worum Ihr mich gebeten habt, aber dafür verlange ich eine Gegenleistung. Ich kam nach Highever, um einen neuen Rekruten für die Wächter zu finden und ich DARF einfach nicht mit leeren Händen zurückkehren!", stellte der Graue Wächter die Bedingung.

Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. Ich blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Mir gefiel die Richtung, in die dieses Gespräch verlief, ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich ... verstehe ...", entgegnete mein Vater mit leicht gebrochener Stimme.

„Moment mal! Redet ihr etwa von mir?", rief ich und schluckte.

Was war bitte gerade geschehen? Hier war gerade über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden worden, dass ich ein Grauer Wächter werden sollte. Doch solange es meine Eltern rettete, war ich zu allem bereit, daher stimmte ich sofort zu: „Ihr ehrt mich, Duncan."

„Bryce … bist du dir sicher?", fragte meine Mutter vorsichtig.

Er nickte und antwortete schwach:

„Unser Sohn ... kann Gutes tun, anstatt hier ... durch Howes Verrat ... zu sterben ..."

Das erschreckte mich zutiefst.

„Mein Mann hat Recht ... bringt unseren Sohn hier raus. Aber Bryce! Verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dich hier alleine zurück lasse!"

Mein Vater und ich sahen zu ihr.

„Mutter, nein ..."

„Eleanor ...", flüsterte mein Erzeuger bestürzt.

„Diskutiere nicht mit mir, mein Liebster! Bis, dass der Tod und scheidet! Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Schwur? Ich habe nicht vor, den zu brechen. Ich schwöre ... ich werde jeden einzelnen, der durch diese Tür kommt, töten, um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen. Aber ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, Bryce. Niemals!"

„WAS? Dann vergesst das mit den Wächtern! Ich werde euch doch nicht hier den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen!"

Da umgriff Vater mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. „Du bist ein Cousland, Sohn! Wir erfüllen stets unsere Pflicht! Das darfst du niemals vergessen. Geh! Warne Fergus! Ihr seid die zwei letzten Erben unseres Geschlechts. IHR! Müsst leben und Howe zur Rechenschaft ziehen!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, so gut es eben ging.

„Verlangt das nicht von mir ... bitte zwingt mich nicht dazu, euch hier zum Sterben zurückzulassen ...", flüsterte ich verzweifelt und kämpfte schon mit den aufkommenden Tränen. Das durften sie einfach nicht von mir verlangen ... ich konnte das nicht. Sie hatten kein Recht, mich dazu zu zwingen!

„Kümmere dich nicht um uns und werde ein Grauer Wächter, mein Kind. Wir hatten ein gutes Leben, immerhin durften wir dafür sorgen, dass zwei wundervolle Jungen das Licht der Welt erblickten und zu noch wundervolleren jungen Männern heranwuchsen. Mach uns stolz", flüsterte meine Mutter und legte die Arme um meinen Vater.

Dieser schluchzte leise auf.

„Es ... tut mir Leid …, dass es so gekommen ist, Van, mein Junge. Es ... tut mir so schrecklich Leid ..." Mein sonst so starker Vater verbarg schluchzend sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge meiner Mutter.

Da krachte es so brutal, dass alle erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Duncan blickte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um, das Geräusch war eindeutig aus der Haupthalle gekommen. Daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Junger Lord Cousland! Lasst das Opfer Eurer Eltern nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Wir müssen gehen! Sofort!", drängte der der Krieger und packte meine Schultern.

Widerwillig erhob ich mich, ließ meine Eltern allerdings nicht aus de Augen. Sie sahen beide mit einem Lächeln auf, wie ich durch den Tränenschleier erkennen konnte.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich euch liebe ...", brachte ich gepresst hervor.

„Dann lebe ...", war das Letzte was ich von ihnen noch über das endgültige Splittern des Tores hinweg hörte, bevor mich Duncan mitzog und ich ihm folgte.

Als Duncan und ich weit genug weg waren, blickte ich noch ein Letztes Mal zurück. Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg und mit einem verzweifelten Schrei sackte ich auf die Knie, meine Finger gruben sich in das weiche Erdreich. Mein ganzer Leib bebte vor Wut.

„Dafür bezahlt er! Bei meinem Blut, dafür wird er bezahlen ..." schwor ich leise.

Eine kräftige warme Hand sank auf meine Schulter.

„Wir müssen gehen, mein Junge sonst wird sich dein eben geleisteter Schwur nicht erfüllen", flüsterte mir Duncan zu.

Ich schenkte meinem Zuhause einen letzten Blick und wischte mir mit dem Arm über die Augen.

In diesem Moment zersprang etwas in mir und war seit dem verschwunden. In dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht verlor ich alles, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte. Vandien Cousland starb und an seiner statt wurde ein neuer Grauer Wächter geboren.

Vers zwei, ende

10


End file.
